RWBY: ES Chapter 2
by EnzoMac
Summary: Chapter 2 of RWBY: Everyone's Story


RWBY: Everyone's Story

A RWBY Fan fiction Chapter 2

Last chapter, four new students have just arrived at Beacon Academy; each with promising futures ahead of them. They have all come to talk to headmaster Ozpin. "I am glad you gentlemen could make it", says Ozpin after taking a drink from his coffee mug. "Please, have a seat." He begins to talk to Jay first. "Ah, young Merlin. I see that you hail from Atlas but yet chose to attend here. You remind me of a young lady who is also from Atlas that is also a new student here," says Ozpin smiling shaking hands with Jay. "Yes sir, I believe I have figured out whom you are referring to. To be honest, she's a childhood friend of mine," says Jay holding a book in his lap. "Ah yes, a skilled young mage and tactician who specializes in a variety of magical abilities using that grimoire in your lap as your primary weapon. I look forward to seeing your skills in battle," says Ozpin nodding his head in satisfaction. "The pleasure is all mine sir," says Jay taking a bow in pride. Tristan snickers at Jay's gloating. "I am so sorry. Unfortunately, I have to go to an important meeting so I won't have time to talk to the rest of you boys. In the meantime, get to know each other as from here on out, you four are a team. Until then gentlemen," says Ozpin taking his leave. "Why hello there! My name is Jay Merlin and this is my friend Tristan Okami," says Jay smiling happily. "Heya, it's stimulating to meat fresh meat hehehe," cackles Tristan slapping Jay on the back annoying him. "Yo, the name's Efrit Rafe. The coolest ninja in town," says Efrit pointing to himself with confidence. "A black ninja? You don't see that every day," chuckles Jay pushing up his glasses. "You're black too man. Anyways, this here is my weapon Raijin Ken and my shuriken Fujin Tenshi. Pretty sick right," says Efrit boasting about his giant buster sword and large foldable shuriken. "KEH, that's nothing compared to Blood Hax here hahahaha," shouts Tristan swirling his giant battle axe around. "AH, two young sirs bragging about their weapons, no shame in that indeed; we are all warriors of JUSTICE! We best evil doers day and night. Defenders of Remnant we shall be. FOR JUSTICE," says Tyson striking a heroic pose. "This is Tyson and he's justice this justice that but he's awesome guy," says Efrit putting his hand on Tyson's shoulder. "Ha, I like you lot already. Put it there pals," says Tristan giving his teammates high fives. Shortly after, Efrit is walking alone and starts to daydream. "Hmmm, I wonder if I'll see that blonde babe Yang again; wait a sec I'll shoot her a text," says Efrit beginning to walk and text until he bashes head first into a passing individual. *THUD!* "Hey! Watch where you're going man," shouts the young ninja to the boy. He then takes a good look at him and makes a surprising discovery. "R-Ryu?" "Efrit?" "Heh, so you finally decided to show up eh," says Efrit helping up his friend. "It's been awhile hasn't it old friend," says Ryu. "So you finally took care of things back from our village and made your way here. Welcome to Beacon Hikari-chan," says Efrit holding out his fist for a fist bump. "Of course," says Ryu giving him a fist bump. Yang and her new team are walking by until she spots Efrit and decides to speak to him. "What's up Sparky how's it going; didn't think I'd run into-why hellooo there," says Yang looking at Ryu in a suggestive manner. "Who's your sexy friend Sparky," says Yang winking at the two boys. "Hello there, my name is Ryu Hikari. It's nice to meet you," says Ryu gently smiling at Yang and her teammates. "Well you boys, I'd like you to meet my teammates. This is my little sister Ruby; she's following in my footsteps to be a top huntress." "Hi there, you two are sooo cool! Ooooo can I see your swords can I can I," shouts Ruby squealing in excitement pointing at and touching the boys' weapons. "Cool right Red," says Efrit holding out his sword. "I made my sword Inferno Excalibur when I was a blacksmith. It's pretty neat," says Ryu smiling at the excited young girl. "Ahem, it's nice to meet you two. I am Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. It's an honor," says the girl wearing white. "And this one is Blake," says Yang holding her arm around the girl with a black hair bow. "Um, hey," says Blake in a dry tone. "Aren't you a shy one," smiles Efrit. Blake cuts her eyes but then briefly glances at Ryu thinking he would say something as well. He gently smiles at her causing her to have rosy cheeks before looking away from the handsome boy. "We come from the same village called Shinjuku. It's located somewhere between Mistral and Vale though it's hidden to outsiders," explains Efrit. "My close friend here happens to be an actual prince from our village," says Efrit shocking the girls. "Woooow," shouts Ruby. "Really?" But he looks like some kind of samurai," remarks Weiss. "That's because I am. Also, I happen to be part human," says Ryu. "What?" says the girls puzzled. "Ok, this may sound crazy but he's also half dragon. Show them buddy," says Efrit to Ryu. Ryu's crimson eyes become very reptilian like and he sprouts draconic horns leaving the girls stunned. "I don't believe it…..you're EVEN MORE COOL," screams Ruby. The revelation was shocking to team RWBY. They've just met a being who is part beast. The world of Remnant isn't just home to faunus and grimm but other amazing creatures as well. Find out what happens next in RWBY: Everyone's Story.


End file.
